Absence and Obsession Of Love
by judemadison14
Summary: Henry Mills is the new author of the storybook and he has a task to complete. A mysterious woman comes to him with a request to write a story of two people very important to her to unite them. She tells the story of a young enchanting courtesan,Satine and her lover, a poor writer. In a place called the Moulin Rouge. The task is more than what Henry bargained for, a true love story.
1. The Mysterious Woman

~Present Day~

"Henry? You're Henry right? Henry Mills...?"

A faint whisper questioned from behind me. I sat quietly by myself in a booth adjacent to the window in Grannies, and twisted my head around to get an idea of who this mysterious person was.

"Yes...And who are you?"

I had never seen this woman around Storybrooke. I could only see the side of her face, but I could already tell she was beautiful. A stunning violet eye peered over her booth at me, her vibrant lips formed a friendly smile, and her long red blonde hair was lightly curled to lay elegantly above her shoulders. Oh boy I hoped she wasn't a relative of Zelena's...

"My name is Audrey. I'd like you to help me, if that's possible"

I couldn't see her hands that were tucked away under the table, but I could hear her nervously fiddling with them. In fact there was a whole nervous feeling to her. However when she turned her body to face me, in those two purple eyes I saw hope.

"How can I help you? I can't do magic if that's what you want"

Lately for some reason people assumed I would do magic for them, and found it easier to manipulate a child than someone like my mothers. Who could blame them really. Audrey let out a soft chuckle that almost sounded angelic,

"No, no Henry not magic. I want you to use your gift, as the new Author of the storybook, to record a story that isn't in there"

It certainly wasn't what I had expected her to ask for, my head turned back to the storybook that was lying on the table next to my hot chocolate, with cinnamon of course. When I turned back to the woman, it was like she had read my mind and instantly answered the question is was asking myself, 'Why was it so important for a story to be in there, for her to come to me personally?'

"Henry, that book holds much more power than you think,"

Doubtful, I knew what it could do. I had experienced it's power. Still I listened to the young woman.

"It doesn't just record stories, it can reunite people as well. This story isn't like all the others in there,"

With this she frowned staring at the book almost disgusted at it.

"This story takes place in this world. The land without magic. If the story gets recorded in there, I'm sure it will reunite the two people in it. Everyone has a story that deserves to be told Henry. It's impossible not to. These stories run your whole life. They depict the way you think and act. They are who you are. You have a story. I have a story. Everyone has a story. Not just the characters that only used to appear when read from fairy tale storybooks. Recorded down by Authors. You know that some Authors abused their power by twisting the stories. However some used it for good. Now you too can use it for good."

Now she had moved to my booth and had her soft pasty hand resting on the story book.

"Who is this story about?"

"Two people very, very important to me. Torn about when he made a choice to protect her, only she didn't know it at the time"

Her violet eyes stared off sadly through the snowy window into the darkness of the night. Towards the silver crescent moon and surrounding sparkling stars. It sounded just like my mother and father, Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy. My parents, they were her parents. Again as if she could read my mind she gave me a reassuring nod to my thoughts.

"Of course I'll help...When do you want to start?"

"How about right now?"

A cheeky little grin appear upon her bright red lips, she propped her chin up in her hands, elbows supporting her from the table beneath her.

"But I have to be home soon, my mom is cooking lasagn-"

"Oh come on Henry, I'm sure Mayor Mills can spare you a little while longer. We can just begin the story...

It was the hope that was now blossoming in those violet eyes, the excitement that was expanding on her pale face that made it glowed that made me agree. With that I opened the storybook to a blank page, searching through my bag out came the magic pen that allowed me to work this wondrous magic. Her eyes lit up like the sun as I lowered it towards the page.

"It all began in 1899...The summer of love. In a place called, The Moulin Rouge..."

A soft tone of voice flowed from her lips, exactly as a loving mother would tell a bed time story to her child. Filled with kindness, passion and love. My hand then scribbled out those four magic words that would begin our journey together. Her story of these lovers she hoped to reunite with my help as the Author.

'Once Upon A Time...'


	2. The Duke, The Enchantress and The Writer

AN: Hi there, I hope you are enjoying my latest fanfic. I recently became obsessed with the movie Moulin Rouge (2001) and had to incorporate it to OUAT XD If you've seen the movie I hope you will like this, though the story is obviously tweaked a little, but leave comments on here or my IG- notjustanotherlovestory about what you think, or want to maybe see in the future! All feedback is appreciated! Once again thank you again! Review!

* * *

~Present Day~  
As the four magical words were scribbled into the storybook Audrey began to tell the story, as I interpreted her words.

"You see in those days, men often went to the Moulin Rouge just to see the one they called 'The Enchantress', Satine. All those who hadn't, weren't complaining about the surprise enchanting views they received. Men yearned for the beautiful woman just to look into their eyes for even a small moment during her exquisite numbers. Every night they would crowd the bar for her. Just waiting for her appearance as the star, and boy did she display just why she was the star of the show..."

"Audrey... Is this story going to be, you know, appropriate?"

I lifted the pen from the page that was beginning to fill with little printed words that summarised the story told by the young woman.

"Of course... But you wouldn't to want to miss out any of the details in the story though would you? Every single one is important! You're a big boy aren't you...!"

Audrey raised her voice, in a way that made her sound younger. Like a small child complaining, trying to get her way. It was hard to push it away when those ravishing purple eyes stared into mine.

"Okay... Continue..."

And so she did,

"On this particular night though, Satine was to preform 'Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend' and just before her magnificent descent into the club, she was told a that this night could change her life forever. For the Owner of the bar, The Duke, had taken the time to come and watch her preform. He was a man who invested and owned many establishments. And he was determined to own many more by the end of the century, in less than a few months it would be 1900. Yet he had heard talk of one of his performers that enchanted all that saw her. He needed to see this for himself. If he was pleased, he would invest not only more in the club, but Satine herself. She could finally become the real actress she had wanted to be. That was her dream you see Henry, she longed to act on a real stage in front of a real audience. It was her passion and she was damn good at it."

Audrey giggles to herself before carrying on in her soft storyteller tone.

~ 1899 ~

As the lights of the club dimmed down to a glowing blue, her swing descended from the ceiling, and she enchantingly sung the first soft verse of her number. The dance floor below her was beginning to become a thick sea of black. All the men in the room instantly became bewitched, including the special guest of the club that night. The Duke. A relatively small man, but power with his wealth. He had piercing cold eyes when he was angry, and a moustache that seemed to take up most of his face. Despite his looks, he was a man who always got what he wanted. And now...he wanted Satine.

Satine's heart raced faster than a hummingbirds wings, her dream would finally could come true, and she could leave this place, she could become something more. Cheers stung Satine's sensitive ears as her vocal chords belted out sweet notes of harmony. She was a sight to be seen, radiating like the sun. Her red locks were curled into ringlets on her shoulders, bouncing gracefully as she danced seductively through the sea of men, but kept in place by a black top hat. Her lips were painted a vibrant red that any man would have loved the pleasure to smudge. And her sparkling silver short costume hugged her curves, showing them off as she preformed her specially thought out choreography. The other choirs girls helped out with her song from the sides, contributing small amounts of less elaborate dancing, for Satine was the star of the show.

Every night her numbers were choreographed to target a powerful and rich man. As Satine sung, her shinning bewildering sky blue eyes scanned the sea of black. Every man looked the same to such a beautiful woman who was blind when it came to the desire to want a man. Yet every night she was able to pick out the man she was to try and charm. Tonight was no different. She easily strutted over to the frozen man, and pushed him onto the ground. The man was in complete awe with her as she slid on top of him continuing to sing. "Cause we are living in a material world," Around the two of them was a circle of other rich men, but they all disappeared in Satine's eyes. She was focused on staring, deep, deep down into the man she was singing too. His eyes were locked with hers as she neared him very closely, his eyes almost seemed to pop out of his head. He was falling under Satine's spell. It was only a few short seconds she was there laying on top of them before she rose above him. Splitting her legs around his body and shimmering as the choreography demanded. All the other men stared on with jealousy as Satine continued, "...and I am a material girl!" The dancer gracefully spun and turned, sending an exaggerated air kiss back to the man before continuing on with her original number. Success yet again, she had magically enchanted the man and not one person around him had noticed a thing, apart from Satine's radiating body and dance moves. Now she had to complete a fantastic performance for The Duke who was somewhere in the crowd, and with that she was closer to her dream of acting than she was ever before.

~Present Day~

"There was a man in the audience, that surely was going to change Satine's life that night. Only she thought it was The Duke,but it wasn't him at all..."

"For it was in fact a poor writer, who was also in the audience for the first time that night. He was a man that lived and breathed love, it was his oxygen, his fuel, his words. He had come to the town to find out what love really was, because he had never experienced it himself. His new companions had told him if he could charm the star of the Moulin Rouge, Satine, she would be able to get him a job where he could interview people about love. His friend Touloose though, well- he was known at the Moulin Rouge as the man who brought in many writing prodigies. So many that Satine would not see anymore of them. Toulouse had not told his friend that in the audience was The Duke, and he had planned to trick Satine into thinking the writer was the rich Duke to get Satine's company-"

"So how did he do it?"

Audrey's head slowly twisted back to face me straight on,

"Hmmmm?"

She questioned confused as to what I was asking about.

"How did he trick Satine into meeting the writer? They're obviously the two that the story is about, she how did they end up meeting...?"

I asked puzzled, but desperately wanting to know, when for some reason she had trailed off and paused.

She simply smiled, sighing as she sadly stated,

"That's a story for another day. Would you like to continue tomorrow Henry?"

"What...? No why can't we keep going?"

I complained, now having started the story I want to know more about these two. Their story, and what became of them.

"Because... It's almost 7 o'clock and your mother is getting worried, she told you to be home at 6:45pm didn't she?"

I frowned, quickly I flipped the storybook closed, and placed the pen back in it's case,

"How did you know that?"

Could she really read my mind?

She lifted her hands into the air, swirling them around gracefully and then paused,

"Magic!"

She let out a giggle that echoed through Grannies which was almost emptied out for the night,

"No, I heard you talking to Emma before we met... When she told you Regina wanted you home at that time for dinner..."

I didn't say anything to this but I did smile as I rose from the booth collecting my things. Audrey stayed seated but stared up at me with a thankful grin.

"Can we meet here again, at 12 tomorrow to continue?!"

I asked excitedly, she extended up a pasty white hand and shook a finger at me,

"Don't you have school tomorrow Henry? You're a smart boy, you don't want to lose that."

I had totally forgotten it was Sunday today, it felt like a Friday. I would have rather come to see Audrey and listen/ record the story than listen to my grandmothers spiels on birds. No matter how interesting it could get...

"Right... Straight after school then?! Please, please, please."

I practically begged for two reasons. One, I was really excited and wanted to get back on it as soon as possible, and two, my time was ticking with my mother waiting...

"Of course Henry, I'll see you tomorrow"

She nodded and gave me one last smile before I ran out of Grannies to get home before my mother became to angry with me for being a bit late.

~  
Audrey's POV

As Henry ran out of the store Granny came over to clear the table of the dishes and spoke sternly to me,

"There's no point lying to the boy... He's smart, he'll figure it out sooner or later."

Why couldn't that old lady mind her own business for once? I stood up and made my way out of the booth,

"Stay out of this, /Granny/."

I headed towards the door but she kept talking which pulled me back, not leaving I listened, staring out the door.

"Do you know what he's going to think of you after he finds out you lied?"

Grannys tone sounded like she didn't care, I knew better.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. What he would think of me if he knew the truth is worse. The longer he doesn't know, the better..."

The door bell sung as I left Granny to clear up for the day. As I wondered into the night. Just waiting for tomorrow, when Henry would record down more about the Moulin Rouge fairytale...


	3. Audrey at the Mills

My feet drummed to the beat of my racing heart against the footpath beneath me. Almost there. Almost home. Just need to pick up the story book and run to Grannies, to continue with that mysterious woman. Audrey.

I had decided to pass on the bus this afternoon considering the amount of time it takes to load all the kids on, I could get home faster by feet. And I did.

Quickly I grabbed the key from the pot plant two from the right outside our mansion, and headed inside. Accidentally slamming the door shut behind me. Up the stairs I raced. On the bed I chucked my school bag, swapped for the Once Upon A Time story book.

Out my room I dashed, towards the secret place that kept the pen and ink hidden. It was of most importance to be aware of the two items whereabouts. As well as to make sure they never get into the hands of those who will use it for evil or wrong doings. That's exactly why my mother had taken the liberty of hiding it. Sneakily I had found out where it was, and I was careful to return it before she noticed. I was confident I had done okay so far, cause if she knew I knew where it was, she didn't show any sign of that.

Tucked up in a secret compartment, in the draw where my mother keeps all her negligees, was the box that contained the magic pen and ink. Swiftly I grabbed my items, careful not to touch any of my mothers...things. As quickly as I had entered I left the room, exactly as I had found it.

My lungs were still asking for a little more air than I gave them as I rushed crazily around the house. Now with the book and the pen safety in the contents of my bag, I headed for the front door. I hoped I wasn't late that Audrey had left Grannies.

As I opened the door wide, I got a fright and jumped back when I got sight of the image before me.

"Audrey?!"

There she was, she was dressed neatly. A very modest pale pink skirt was what she wore on the bottom, and on top she had a light white cardigan that brought together her simple but cute ensemble. Her hair looked much more blonde today. It must have been the lighting last night in Grannies, and now the sun the glimmered this afternoon. She almost looked completely different to last night, but it was her rare violet eyes that gave her away.

"Oh, I was just on my way to Grannies now. I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

I asked extending my hand up to my eyes, glancing at my wrist watch. It was only 25 to 4 o'clock.

"Oh no. I just thought it would be much more efficient for the both of us if I came here instead. I'm glad I didn't miss you leaving"

She let out an innocent giggle, but something curious raised in my mind. When I had opened the door, she was right there on the porch already. Not even in movement to knock on the door, it was like she had magically appeared here. I didn't know what I was trying to prove so I shook off the thought and stepped aside letting her in.

"Woooooooowww!"

Audrey twirled around in awe once she had entered the house. I made my way into the adjacent lounge and set out the storybook and pen. I hoped my mother didn't return home until a lot later, so I could help Audrey without her finding out I was. As I remembered her telling me, she had a meeting this afternoon. Luckily.

Audrey seemed completely interested in all of the weird and wonderful ornaments my mother decorated our house with. Curious paintings, lots of mirrors and elegant furniture.

"I've always wondered what this house looked like from the inside. It's simply is extraordinary!"

A wide grin was painted on her pink lips, as she seated herself opposite me on one of the couches. A coffee table containing the book and pen separated the two of us. I realised then that I actually didn't know much about this young woman I had agreed to help, and I did more than ever. I didn't want to be intrusive though, I decided to begin, my sort of investigation by asking simple questions. I noticed her eyes peering at the ornaments on top of the harth to her left,

"My mother got inspiration for all of those from her life in the Enchanted Forest... Is that where you're from too? Or are you from a different realm?"

It was usually not difficult to tell where people came from. Most Enchanted Foresters tried to steer clear of my mother when they could, Arendellers had those cultural flowers patterns on their clothes and so forth. Not that any of the lands had stereotypes that I was going to conform too, it was just hard to tell anything from Audrey.

"You're very curious aren't you Henry? Well if you must know, I am from the Enchanted Forest. However I left there for another land a long time. I wanted more than I could ever get from there. My heart lead me else where. I had a dream, and I wanted to follow it"

I was finally getting to know a bit more about Audrey, and it made me trust her a lot more.

"And how did you get to Storybrooke? The curse?"

I leant forward and opened the storybook as if I was only asking these questions to fill in time and not just because I wanted to know more about a woman who wanted this kind of help. She nodded with a sincere smile,

"Yes. I guess you could say that."

"I know this might sound... Well I've been told not to ask a woman her age, but I-I was just wondering cause with magic- well it's even harder to tell now..."

An awkward laugh escaped my lips, but Audrey didn't seem offended at all as she answered kindly with a wink,

"Let's say I'm a little older than I look. But can we keep that between us?"

She whispered leaning forward to me, playful begging me not to reveal her true age. From what I could see, she looked no older than her early thirty's

"Well shall we begin?"

She asked raising an eyebrow with a smile, placing her hands down on her lap that made an echoing sound.

"Yes of course! I can't wait to find out more"

I began to flip through the book to find the correct page when I remembered that I had a few questions about her story itself,

"Oh I was wondering, I know this story is set in our world, but where? And how is recording the story supposed to reunite your p-"

Unintentionally she began to answer my questions before I had even finished,

"The Moulin Rouge... That doesn't tell you? It's French. It means Red Windmill. It was in Paris, France. It was..."

She almost stated that as if I should have already known that. Almost.

"...in the time of the Bohemian Revolution"

Her voice still somehow remained still with compassion as she finished. Bohemian Revolution? I thought.

"What's the Bo- bo heniam? revolution?"

I had never heard of what ever she was going on about, I felt completely clueless.

"What are they teaching in schools these days...?"

A small tsk came from her lips, she had expected me to know that, before she went on to explain,

"Bohemians were those who wanted to lead an unconventional lifestyle. They were adventurers, interested in arts, music, painting, and acting. Just like Satine... Who of course as you know, loved to sing and dance. As she did at the Moulin Rouge, but more than ever she wanted to be a 'real' actress. So her chance was clear in this story when The-"

"The Duke came to the Moulin Rouge to see if he wanted to invest into Satine and help her achieve her dream!"

Audrey smiled even when I had cut her off, showing her what I had retained from the story. I wanted her to truly know I wanted to help her, and to know this story.

"I'm glad to see you remembered... So ugh- where did we leave off?"

I plucked the magic pen from it's confinement, dipped it into the ink,

"Touloose, he was going to trick Satine into meeting with the writer... Instead of The real Duke"

I didn't even have to look at the page to know that, I was utterly interested in the mystery of the story, and it's characters.

Audrey smiled with a nod, leaning back on the couch getting comfortable to tell the story,

"Aghhh of course, Toulosse's trickery! It was a clever trick it was. This is where another character comes in. His name was Harold. Satine's...'father figure' I guess you could of called him, he was her boss. A performer at the Moulin Rouge too. He played a part in this trick too, but only Touloose knew it!"


End file.
